justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crazy Christmas
"Crazy Christmas" 'von Santa Clones ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance 3 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, und 舞力全开：活力派. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer switches between 5 outfits. The first outfit is Santa in his regular attire. The second outfit appears as if Santa was on the beach, with a green shirt with fruit on it, sandals and red shorts. The third outfit (the main one) has Santa appear like he's in a rock band, dressed in a wrapping paper wife beater with red ripped jeans. His fourth outfit doesn't really seem to be describable in words, although it does appear that he's wearing overalls. His fifth outfit is a cowboy, complete with a fedora and spurred boots. His final outfit is, once again, regular Santa. All of the dancer have green sandals/boots. Xmas coach 1@2x.png|JD3 Xmas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is in a snowy forest and later changes to a city. In the remake, the sky seems to indicate that it is sunset. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a circle with your right arm as you're playing an air guitar. CrazyxmasGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 2. CC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game CC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy Christmas ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * ''Bailand''''o'' '(Let's Rock!) ' * ''Ghostbusters'''' '' * ''I'm An Albatraoz'''' ''(Merry Go Round)' * [[Livin' la Vida Loca|''Livin' la Vida Loca]]'' '' * ''Moskau'''' '' * ''Pound The Alarm'''' '' * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] '' * ''Take On Me'' * ''Teacher'''' (Costume Party) '' * ''The Final Countdown'''' '' * ''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions Crazy Christmas ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Trivia *This song was a free DLC for ''Just Dance 2 from December 17th to December 27th. * This was the first time when a song was a free DLC, but then had to be paid for after a certain date. The second time was with ''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' in the same game and the third time was with ''The World is Ours'' in[[ Just Dance 2014| Just Dance 2014]]. *The dancer has relatively 'human' skin, unlike the normal dancers, who usually have white skin. * This song is created by Ubisoft, like'' Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, Why Oh Why and [[Skin-To-Skin|''Skin-To-Skin]]: in fact, on YouTube you will find nothing about the song besides Just Dance. * A Community Remix was planned for this song in ''Just Dance Now''. But it was cancelled for an unknown reason. ** If the Community Remix hadn't been cancelled, it would have become the second song with a Community Remix in Just Dance Now, and also the first song from Just Dance 2 with a Community Remix. * This is the first Christmas themed song, the second one is ''Jingle Bells'' on ''Just Dance Kids 2'', the third one is XMas Tree on ''Just Dance 2015'' and the fourth one would have been ''All I Want for Christmas Is You''.'' *The scores (X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT) go through everything in the background. * The Beta background had more details and it was pointed to a blue palette. * The song samples three classic Christmas songs - [[Jingle Bells|''Jingle Bells]], O Christmas Tree and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Jingle Bells will later be sampled in XMas Tree. ** In the credits of Just Dance Now, those songs are called: “Jingle Bells 2", “O Christmas Surf”, “We Wish U A Merry Skaristmas”, “Country Bells”, “We Wish You An Indie Christmas”. * After [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]] and That's the Way (I Like It), this is the third song to have a completely revamped background (with the colour change). Gallery Crazyjd2.jpg|Crazy Christmas Xmas thumb@2x.jpg|Crazy Christmas (JD3/GH Files) xmascoach.jpg|Crazy Christmas (Remake) crazychristmasjinglebells.png|Jingle Bells (1) crazyxmasochristmastree.png|O Christmas Tree crazyxmaswewishyou.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas crazyxmaswewishyou2.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2) crazyxmasjinglebells2.png|Jingle Bells (2) CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 41.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Pictos-sprite (2).png|Pictograms CrazyChristmasBetaPictogram'.png|Beta Pictogram xmasmenu.png Credits.png|Proof about the credits. Videos Crazy Christmas (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Just Dance 2 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance 3 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Santa Clones - Crazy Christmas (Just Dance Now) Crazy Christmas - Santa Clones - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Crazy christmas Just Dance 2018 - Crazy Christmas en:Crazy Christmases:Crazy Christmas Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开：活力派 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Kostenlose Downloadables Kategorie:Instrumentalische Lieder Kategorie:Recycling Herunterladbare Inhalte Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Santa Clones Kategorie:Lieder von Ubisoft Kategorie:Weihnachtslieder Kategorie:Jérémy Paquet